The ability of vehicles to identify medical emergency situations and properly address those situations is limited. A more predictable and reliable method is needed to detect emergency situations for occupants of a vehicle, particularly the driver. The ability of a vehicle to detect an emergency situation and properly respond to that situation may allow for quicker access to medical assistance when such assistance is needed. Further, a detection system that is reliable and reduces the amount of false reports may more properly and efficiently address medical emergencies. Existing systems lack the ability to reliably detect whether the occupant of a vehicle is experiencing a medical emergency. This can lead to the improper allocation of emergency assistance resources, which can result in increased injury to vehicle occupants who are actually experiencing potentially life-threatening situations. It would therefore be desirable to enable a vehicle to accurately, repeatably, and reliably detect when an occupant in the vehicle is experiencing a medical emergency. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, and/or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.